Mistakes
by AsianCouture
Summary: Kagome was a normal high school girl. A job, friends, crushes, grades, and popularity, but when she meets a guy she never heard of, her life is filled with drama, hatred, and anger. What will Kagome do to live the life of her dreams?


*First story I might come to like... Haha(:*

* * *

"Master Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked out side of his black Maybach 62. He laid back, arms folded across his nicely dressed suit. His chauffeur driving his car for today.

"Are you listening to me Master Sesshomaru?" his little secretary, Jaken, complained. He was bald, short, had some wrinkles, but dressed in fine brown suit.

"Yes Jaken," he stared up out of his side of the window. The clouds were thick and dark, moving very slowly across the sky._ Looks like it's going to rain, _"Jaken, you packed the umbrella right?"

Jaken's eyes grew big, "Ahh... Well..." He gave nervous laughter.

Sesshomaru stared at Jaken. Jaken could have sworn that he saw a glipse of dark hate in Sesshomaru's eyes was mad and hit him to death.

"You can just use me as an umbrella, Master!" Jaken broke eye contact.

"What's my schedule today?" Sesshomaru asked, changing the subject.

"Uhh, you have a meeting," Jaken looked at his watch, "It is around four Master."

"Where is it at?" Sesshomaru stared at the people cross the street as they came to a red light. _They all disgust me. They're all weak. They have no use in this world but to eat and sleep, occasional use comes to few. I couldn't stand living in their shoes. I, Sesshomaru, would rather die._

"Well he arranged to meet you at LaLaPort Tokyo Bay, on the third floor," Jaken said looking at his cell phone.

"That mall?" Sesshomaru glared at Jaken, "And you agreed!"

Jaken slouched down on his seat and gave a nervous laughter.

* * *

"Excuse me!"_ I'm going to be late again! What will Sango say this time!_ Kagome tried her best to squeeze through the crowds. Her silky, black hair tied in a high ponytail. She wore green sweatpants that folded on the top and a perfect fitting white tank top with green jacket that matched her sweatpants. The outfit fit was completed by white sneakers. She felt she didn't need to wear any makeup, as always, but her face was beautiful either way.

Her and Sango had both gotten full time jobs at a popular Japanese clothing store. Sango always had to cover for Kagome because she would always be late so Kagome would buy her lunch to make up for it.

Kagome looked at the road,_ There's barely any traffic! I'll just take the bus. _The next bus stop was just across the street. Kagome bit her lip. _Should I take that risk?_ She heard a bus come to a stop on the other end.

"Hey! Wait!" Kagome ran across the street, trying to avoid cars from running into her. "Huh?" Kagome stopped in the middle of the road, "It's raining!" Kagome lifted he head up and held her hands out. _I forgot my umbrella!_

* * *

Jaken sat in his seat quietly, with a big bruise on top of his bald head, "Uh. Master Sesshomaru, I'm te..."

**HONK!** The car jerked to a stop. Jaken fell off his seat, but Sesshomaru had his seat belt on so he just leaned forward.

"What the hell!" Jaken got up from the floor and looked out the front window, "Who the hell does she think she is?"

Sesshomaru leaned a little to the side to catch a glimpse.

"I'm sorry!" Kagome's muffled scream came into the car.

"What? Sorry? That's it? We're almost late and..." Jaken started to go off about her.

"Jaken, go fasten your seat belt," Sesshomaru said, eyes following Kagome._ That girl doesn't even have an umbrella. She is as dumb as any other humans. _Then he looked at Jaken. He was struggling with his seat belt, pulling it longer, then tangling himself.

"Master Sesshomaru," Jaken looked at Sesshomaru with his best puppy dog eyes.

Sesshomaru sighed.

* * *

Background Japanese pop music was playing faintly around the mall. The A/C was on for those who were out in the humid rain. Kagome felt the cool breeze hit her body. She continued to shiver as she hugged her arms around her. Kagome could feel her head starting to warm up. The mall wasn't crowded as it usually was because it was a Monday. Kagome had after school for failing her language class.

"Try again next time folks! Ok now who's up next to win the Christian Dior cell phone for free! All you have to do is crack this code!" a man dressed in a gray suit holding a microscope announced. The crowd around him were muttering.

_What kind of idiots would give up free cell phone!_ "Me!" Kagome raised her hand.

"Yes lady wearing green! But where's your boyfriend?" the man asked.

"Huh?" Kagome pushed her bangs on top of her head.

"It's a COUPLE'S game. Only meant for couples. Where's your man?" The man announced through the microphone.

_Great... Just perfect for everyone to hear._ Kagome laughed slightly, "No need to say it like that. Well.. Um.. My boyfriend... he's.. umm.. at the bathroom... and uhh.. he'll be back any moment," Kagome pretended to look around, "Speaking of which! Here he comes!" Kagome ran to the front door again and linked arms with a man that had silver hair all the way down to his back, bangs that was on the tip of his top eyelids.

"What?" Sesshomaru stared at Kagome._ She's drenched with water._ Then his eyes widen. _She's the girl back at the car...  
_

Everyone gasped. Low whispers among the crowd was made. Even random shoppers stopped to stare. "He's going out with her?" "What was he thinking?" "She's too low for him." "I thought he was single!" Was all Kagome heard.

"Well anyways are you now going to let me try it out now?" Kagome asked.

"Uh.. Is she your girlfriend M.. M.. Mr. T.. Ta.. Takahashi?" the man asked lowering the microphone.

Sesshomaru just stared at him. He felt tiny nudges against his rib. He looked down at Kagome, reading her eyes that said go along with it.

"N..." Sesshomaru started but Kagome covered his mouth before he could finish.

"He doesn't like the fact that we're dating. But see how happy we look?" Kagome leaned against him and smiled. Sesshomaru shook her hands off his arm.

The man just shook his head, "Ok. You can try it out. You have to use your brain."

Kagome was excited and ran to the safe, "I just have to open the safe?" The man nodded, "The hint is that you can only use a number once."

"5 9 8 1 3" Kagome tried but the door didn't open.

"You only get three tries..." the man said but eyes focused on Sesshomaru.

"9 7 5 1 2" Kagome tried again, failed. She started to grow frustrated.

"This is your last one sweetheart," The man smiled, knowing she would never get it.

"3 7," Kagome started to type but Sesshomaru grabbed her hand.

"It shouldn't be that complicated. Why would they make a code not everyone knows?" Sesshomaru threw Kagome's hands away from the safe and deleted the numbers she had inputted then inserted "1 2 3 4 5".

The safe opened.

Kagome's eyes widen and gasped, "Oh.. my... God..."

"Y.. You guys are t.. the lucky couple! N.. Now.. We just need to take a picture."

Kagome quickly sat down and made room for Sesshomaru. She tapped on the empty spot next to her.

"I don't like my pictures taken. Anyways, I'm late for something," Sesshomaru said with a light bow and headed towards the elevator, but briefly stopped, "Oh, and what did you say your name was?"

"Huh? Me?" Kagome stood up, "Oh it's Kagome. Kagome Hirgurashi!" She gave a light smile, Sesshomaru knowing it was her way of saying thank you.

"Hmm," Sesshomaru slowly nodded and pressed the elevator buttons.

"Mr. Takahashi didn't even know her name," two girls whispered.

_Mr? Why do they address him like that? Do they know him?_ Kagome caught a glimpse of a clock on a wall. "AH! I'm super late!" Kagome grabbed the two cell phone._ Oh.. He forgot his,_" Kagome shrugged,_ I'll give it to him one day... Maybe_.._ Maybe I'll just give it to Sango. _"Thank you for the cell phones!"_  
_

Kagome ran up the stairs saw Sango waiting in the front of their store. Sango wore a low rise straight jean and a white casual top with a brown belt. Kagome liked Sango's fashion, even though she didn't wear much, but she knew how to make them look amazing. Sango's long dark brown hair was tied in a high ponytail, as always.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled across the mall as she waved her hands frantically, "I'm here!"

"Kagome!" Sango ran to her, "Where the hell were you! I had to cover for you for over an hour! What's in your hands? Are they cell phones? Let me see!"Sango reached over to touch the phones.

"Nu uh uh! One's mine," Kagome picked out the pink one, "Here. Take the brown one. Well it's not yours. It's someone else's."

"Ohhh... A boy?" Sango winked, "Oh my God! It's a Christian Dior phone! Do you know how much these things cost? It's one of the most expensive phones in the world!"

Kagome sighed. She loved the way Sango was so smart. She knew what was happening around the world. She knew so many facts that some of the teachers didn't even know about. She had a younger brother, around fourteen. Kohaku, the brother, was smart like Sango. He was already attending Japan's best school only for those who are Japan's smartest.

"Ha... Ha... Ha... Achewww!" Kagome covered her mouth.

"Did you catch a cold?" Sango gasped, "You're wet! You can catch something like pneumonia! And they have the A/C on! Do you want to die?" Sango hugged Kagome, "Let's go to the bathroom to dry you off."

Kagome laughed, "It's ok! I'm fine!" Sango released Kagome, but Kagome lost her balance and headed straight for the wall until strong hands grabbed her.


End file.
